


Breathe In Slow

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: McKirk + "I think you missed your calling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In Slow

Leo is lying facedown on his Starfleet-regulation bed, face buried in the fluffy, white pillow, and nude save for a towel over his backside to protect his modesty.

Jim is in the room with him. Practically on top of him, actually, with a knee braced on either side of Leo’s hips and digging into the mattress. His sweatpants are slung low, revealing more glimpses of pale skin and coarse blond hair that trails down below the waistline of the soft fabric. 

The blond’s hands are coated in slick, scented oils, which he rubs over the vast expanse of Leo’s back, making the tanned skin glisten in the dim lighting. His strong fingers dig into the muscle of his shoulders, easing the tension and knots that have built up over time, and his whole body seems to roll with the movements.

Leo groans as a feeling of tranquility seems to rush over him, his usually tight-lipped demeanor flipped on its axis as soft moans and sighs escape him at the sensation. “I think you missed your callin’,” he says, voice low and breathy with contentment.

He pushes back against Jim, unconsciously trying to get even closer than they already are, his respect for boundaries practically obliterated. 

Before Jim knows what’s doing, he lowers himself to rest on Leo’s thighs and uses the motion of his body to start grinding against him through his pants and the towel. 

Leo writhes at the contact, body loose and pliant, and his mind hazy with sudden lust. He stretches out his arm and reaches for Jim’s hip, clutching at it with his fingers and pulling at him as he sways, purring with need. 

His other hand grabs at the towel that adorns him, tearing it away and flinging it to the floor where it lands in a crumpled heap. 

Jim’s gaze drifts lowers and his hands drag along the smooth, freckled planes of Leo’s back before coming to rest on his arse. “Fuck, Bones,” he whispers reverently as he massages the firm skin with his fingers, spreading them and digging in his palms. “Can I…?”

Leo rocks back, forcing himself partially onto his knees, before turning his head to look seriously at Jim’s face. “You damn well know you don’t need permission by now, you little shit,” he growls.

Jim smirks and reaches for the oil, lathering his fingers with it. He slowly rubs circles around the tight muscle, Leo’s lax state making it easy work for him. He slides one in and Leo drops his head, groaning as Jim teases him with it.

Soon enough a second is added and Jim scissors his fingers apart inside of Leo, who now has his head resting on his crossed forearms and is rolling his hips, clenching around the digits impatiently. 

"C’mon, I can handle it," Leo pants out. "Just fuck me already, Jim."

"Got any condoms?" the blond asks, slipping in a third finger and targeting Leo’s prostate.

Leo’s body shakes with his moan and he blindly taps the bedside table. “Drawer. Top d-drawer.”

Jim leans over his body, still fucking his fingers inside of him, and grabs one of the foil packets. 

He withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the bedsheets, then pushes off his sweatpants, letting them pool around one ankle in his haste. He tears open the condom and rolls it down his length, then rubs more of the oil along it.

He braces a hand on the bed next to Leo, gripping himself with his other and giving a few short strokes. Jim lines up the head with Leo’s hole, then pauses. “You sure?” he asks, just in case.

"Fuck me or I swear to Jesus, Mary, and Joseph that I’ll kill you right here," Leo barks out.

Jim gives a curt nod then pushes in, gasping at the feeling of the tight heat that hungrily pulls him in. He backs up slightly then thrusts in deeper again, and Leo sees stars.

They moan together when Jim gets all the way in, and Leo starts to fuck himself back on Jim’s cock while the blond grips his hips and rocks into him over and over again. Leo spreads his legs further apart to accommodate the length, mouth gaping with harsh breaths and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Jim leans over Leo and the brunet tilts his head up to slot their lips together. They kiss messily and passionately, bodies sliding together where oil meets skin. He reaches down and wraps a hand around Leo’s achingly hard cock, stroking in time with his movements.

Neither of them last long, both too overwhelmed by how good it feels and that this is actually happening to them now.

A few short pumps later, and Leo is coming in Jim’s hand and over his bedspread. Jim follows soon after, hips stuttering and a cry ripped from his throat that sounds eerily like Leo’s name.

They both collapse onto the mattress, careful to avoid the wet spot. Jim pulls off the condom and ties it closed, tossing it into the bin nearby.

Leo turns in place to face him, chest heaving and face flushed. “Think you’ll be able to go again soon?” he asks. “‘cause I’ve got some other things I’d like to try.” He reaches out and grasps Jim’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, then kisses him and throws a leg over the blond's hip. 

Jim laughs, nodding, and wraps an arm around Leo’s waist, holding him close as he eagerly returns the kiss. 


End file.
